


Everybody Falls in Love Somehow

by miss_sexbang



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, boone hates the courier, boone will probably hate fuck the courier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sexbang/pseuds/miss_sexbang
Summary: In which Courier Six finds Boone, Boone hates Courier Six, Courier Six finds someone to chase after, and Boone finds that he hates that it's not himself she's chasing.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he saw SIx, it was early in the night. He had just begun his shift. He spotted her several miles off, making her way towards Novac. Of course at the time, he didn't know who the figure in the distance was. She wore a stormchaser hat, along with a bright blue vault suit that made her stand out against the colorless Mojave environment.  
He hadn’t felt the need to pull the trigger. During her approach, she hadn’t shown to be a threat. And once she was out of his view and into Novac, she was out of his mind.

The next night, Boone whirled around at the creaking door behind him, gun pointed at the figure in the doorway.  
“Oh, shit, sorry,” She was no longer wearing the obvious blue jumpsuit, but the stormchaser helped him recognize her as the one who wandered into town the night before.  
“Godamn it!” He hissed. “Don’t sneak up on me like that. What do you want?”  
“Hey, hey, I’m sorry dude,” she said, “I was just looking around.”  
“Well, there’s nothing up here,” He snapped back. There was a short moment of silence. He seemed to be looking at the door.  
“I’m just trying to meet new people,” she scowled a little. “I’m not really from this area. But I’ll get going I suppose.”  
“Wait, you’re not from here? Just what I need. A stranger.”  
“I thought you wanted me to leave?”  
“Forget that. I need someone I can trust. Can I trust you?” He asked, but he already knew that he did.  
She had a young face, one full of freckles and scars with soft green eyes. From under her hat he could spy a pale pink scar that lined from her eyebrow and disappeared under the cloth that covered her forehead. She looked almost innocent from the way she stared at him with her mouth hanging open the slightest bit.  
“I guess,” she shrugged.  
And with that, he sent her off to find the person who took his wife.  
Several hours later, he spotted the red of his NCR beret.  
And he put a bullet into the head of the woman who betrayed his wife.  
The girl came back up the dinosaur a few moments later. She handed him a small, crumpled paper.  
A bill of sale.  
He didn’t bother to finish reading it. He tore it into pieces and threw it into the night.  
She pulled his beret off her head, revealing her short crop of rusty red curls. She tossed it back to him, and he put it back on.  
“What will you do after this?” She asked.  
“I don’t know,” He said, looking out at the stars. “I won’t be staying, I know that. Don’t see much point in anything now, except hunting legionaries.”  
There was a pause. One might have called it an awkward silence.  
“Maybe I’ll wander, like you.” His gaze trailed off to the horizon.  
“Come with me.” She blurted out. “Let’s go after the Legion.”  
“You don’t want to do that.”  
“Yes I do. We’ll kill more with the two of us.” She tilted her head a bit to the side, her lips curling into a smile.  
“Yeah, that might be true. And that’s reason enough for me to take you up on it, I suppose. But this isn’t gonna end well,” He sighed, slinging his rifle over his shoulder. “Fine. Let’s get out of here.”  
“Not so fast.” She stopped him. “You may work at night, but I sure don’t. We’ll leave in the morning. It’ll give you some time to pack up your things and get ready to go.”  
And she walked out before he had the chance to tell her that he had nothing else to take with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boone is a sad guy

They were halfway to New Vegas before Boone decided that he hated Six.  
That was her name, apparently. Courier Six. The only identity she was given after she was dug out of a grave in Goodsprings after being shot in the head.   
She had told him that, along with an endless string of other things about herself. Or at least what she could remember. She was from the Midwest, born and raised in empty fields by her mother. She couldn’t remember her father, whether it was due to the bullet in her head or her mother’s silence. She didn’t know.   
Six had heard tales of the NCR, how their territory was almost like a pre-war community. So six headed west to become a courier at the age of 16.  
That was the only part of her story that Boone responded to. “How old are you now?” He grunted, not really caring all that much.   
She thought for a moment. “Um…. 19? Maybe 20? I’m not very sure anymore.” She left it at that.   
Along with her backstory, she also blabbered on about New Vegas. About all the strange rumors she believed in, the sites there, the beauty.   
He hated it. Carla was talkative too, and he adored it. But Six had a high pitched voice that annoyed him, and a laugh that hurt his ears. Maybe Carla had given him enough conversation for a lifetime. Or maybe it just reminded him too much of his late wife.   
That was also why he dreaded going to Vegas. He hadn’t been there since he met Carla. She had begged him to go back there so many times, yet he claimed it was better that they stay in Novac. And look where that had gotten them.  
Boone wanted to bark at Six to shut the hell up, to keep quiet until they got to Vegas. But he just grit his teeth and managed to endure it.   
They made it there in just under 3 days. Or, they at least made it to Freeside. Freeside was a run down excuse for a town, but Six adored it.  
“I love the vibes of this town!” Six smiled, “It’s so cute.”  
It wasn’t very cute, in Boone’s opinion, that they slept on bare mattresses on the ruined third story of a crumbling building, simply because Six didn’t feel like shelling out a few caps for a hotel room. A couple of nights would have been tolerable, but they were there for a whole week and a half while Six tried to get a passport into New Vegas.   
After 10 whole days, she was successful in getting a pass. She was also successful in getting a stupid, barking, robotic mutt of a dog.  
Six loved that dog. He was a little slow and dim-witted, but Six claimed it was because his brain had “gone bad”. She called him Rexie-boy, she let him lick her face, she rubbed his belly, and she told him he was a good doggy. And she laughed that shrieking laugh whenever Rex would jump up onto Boone to slobber on his face.  
Boone hated him almost as much as he hated Six.

 

When they finally made it through the gates of New Vegas, Six headed straight to the Lucky 38, the towering building that no one went in or out of.  
“What are you doing?” Boone asked her. “I thought we were going to the Tops?”  
“I have other stuff to take care of first.” Six told Boone as she made her way to the doors.  
“Six, like hell you’re getting in there. This place hasn’t seen anyone in or out since before the war.”  
“Well, I guess I’m gonna make history then, huh? Stay out here and watch Rexie for me, will ya?” She disappeared into the Lucky 38, following one of those weird securitrons.   
Rex started to whine after a few minutes. Boone wished that Mr. House or whoever was holed up in that stupid tower would just kill Six. He was tired of following her around, tired of her stupid voice, and her stupid laugh, and her stupid, whining dog.   
Rex barked happily when the doors creaked open an hour later. Boone had been sitting on the steps, cleaning his rifle. He turned to look at Six, who was out of breath and covered in blood.  
“What the hell happened?” Boone stood up.  
“Let’s just say that we won’t have to worry about Mr. House anymore. You guys can come inside now.”

 

The Lucky 38 was fairly large. It was also littered with securitron corpses that ended up piled in a corner on the casino floor. Six was set on making the place hers. She had the master bedroom, with a real bed and a bathroom with running water. Boone, of course, got the guest bedroom, where he had his pick of several different beds. He had a few days to get familiar with the place, as Six stayed inside for a while for her wounds to heal from her fight with the securitrons.   
Boone also had his choice of all the booze stored in the Lucky 38’s bar. With Six holed up in her room, and no where to go, Boone was drinking his weight in beer and catching up on years of missed sleep on various couches. Five nights had gone by like that, and his drunkenness and suicidal thoughts only grew.   
Maybe he was vulnerable. Maybe he was tired of keeping everything inside him for years. But one particular night he found himself sitting at the window, looking over New Vegas, with two empty glasses that once held whiskey, and a bottle in hand.   
He didn’t mean to spill everything to the courier. But when she sat next to him, her soft green eyes staring, he couldn’t help it. He found himself telling her about Carla, about how he had put a bullet in her head to save her from the legion. He told her about how he convinced himself that it was the right thing to do.   
He hadn’t even realized he was crying until Six reached to his cheek to wipe a tear away with her thumb.  
“Boone,” she whispered, “It’s okay. If it were me, I would have done the same. There’s no way in hell I’d want to live in the Legion.”  
“I should have fucking done something, Six.” He said. “I was afraid. How could I have killed her? I could have saved her.”  
All he could feel then was Six’s arms around him, holding him, as he sobbed quietly.   
“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she murmured. “It’s gonna be okay….”


End file.
